As of Nothing
by Tynix
Summary: Love is sometimes just like a dream


The first time he saw her, she was attacked by his people. The first time he knew her, she was thrust by a fatal sword through the back.

The first time he got to examine her, she was lying lifelessly in a laboratory, where he had never been earlier. He remembered telling her she could barely protect herself when she lived and obviously harmless when she was dead.

The first time he interacted with her ghost form, he mistook her as a glitch in Dr. Anu's machine. The first time he talked to her, he considered her as his mortal enemy.

It was what happened.

It was what had to be happening.

He was a Mogandorian while she was a Loric.

They were supposed to be adversaries.

His people killed her.

His people destroyed Lorien.

He was taught to despise her and she was educated the opposite.

But there was a fact that he has fallen for her.

It was nearly impossible. Still, it happened.

In spite of dying due to her stupidity, she used to be intelligent.

Despite being disdained by his father owing to his physical weakness, he was brilliant and realistic.

Thank to the power of their intellects, they easily got together.

They were best friends.

He was a talent strategist. He couldn't remember how many times he was complimented by his instructors for his plans.

She could be regarded as a great psychologist, despite how smart he was, she could easily control his thoughts and emotions.

She was clever, as much as him.

Notwithstanding, she was angelically beautiful.

Her long blond hair and her tan skin were what captured his attention.

He said he felt sympathy for her.

That couldn't really explain why he got himself attached to her.

Her pulchritude enchanted him.

It would be a much more congruent explanation.

Hence, had she never been beautiful, would he have had that?

Would he have bound his life with her?

Would he have risked his life for the Loric?

Would he have killed his own father?

She, on the other hand, attached herself to him because of a completely different reason.

He was the only way she could contact with the world outside. Without his help, she was nothing, nothing but a useless, disembodied spirit.

She considered him as her best friend, but that had never been confirmed by anyone but his own opinion. If her brain had never been hooked up to his own, if her life hadn't related to his, would she have seen him as her best friend?

To him, she was everything, but to her, had she ever thought like that.

No one said she used him, but what happened looked like she did.

She was mad at him since he couldn't help Number Two in the survival. She told him to save Number Three although she knew what he would have to face after betraying his cause.

When he fell down the ravine, she begged him to live.

Was that because she cared for him or because if he died, no one would help her people?

During the time at Kenya, it was her who evoked him about the battles; it was her who figured out a whole complex plan so as to make him agree to join the Loric.

It seemed like she was using him in a way no one could recognize.

He was intelligent but so was she.

Notwithstanding, she was beautiful whereas his appearance was never said to be handsome or perfect.

She admired people like Wade, who were completely different from him.

Could she have loved him in spite of how imperfect he looked?

She gave him her Legacy and wanted him to be a hero.

Was it because she devoted him or because that Legacy was what her people would need?

Even before vanishing forever, she didn't say anything that related to love. It was he who uttered the words.

All she did at that time was telling him to walk with her people.

She cried, but it was only a bit.

She kissed him.

The kiss didn't last long, wasn't described thoroughly.

It was as nothing as the air.

He might remember that thing forever.

But what was the true meaning of the kiss?

She kissed him because she truly loved him, she kissed him because he was her best friend, her friend, and she kissed him because she felt pity for him or she kissed him and took it as a payment for him serving her people?

Had she ever loved him?

She never answered.

She only said that if she had lived, he would have loved her.

It was figurative.

Did that mean he couldn't love her because she was dead?

Nonetheless, it was vividly that he loved her.

He betrayed his people for her.

He got himself nearly killed just to find his way back to the laboratory in Ashwood Estate to find a way for her to continue to exist.

When he knew he was going to lose her, he had no more motivation to live.

When he thought he had lost her, he baited his father in order to be executed in the laboratory, just to see her before his death.

He valued her existence than his own.

He willed to die if it was her who wished that.

He lingered on living only because she wanted him to.

He endured the racism of her people.

He remembered about her despite she had gone for good.

Best friends never did that, even though they were extremely close.

Only lovers could…

In his mind, her characters and personalities had never been emphasized.

Only her beauty was meticulously described.

Had she never been beautiful, would he have loved her?

In reality, had she ever loved him back?

Had she ever truly fallen for him?


End file.
